Happy at Last?
by jAsMiNeLoVeStWiLiGhT
Summary: Leah has always been bitter; She has never had a successful relationship, and she THOUGHT she couldn't Imprint. What happens when she meets Ben at Sonic? “Oh. My. God. Leah! It finally happened!” Jacob squealed. Btw: Not regular Ben. I made this guy up
1. Leah's POV: Meeting at Sonic

**OK. This is my first imprint story. **

**Inspired by: Twihard24 and CatherineTwilighter. **

**They wrote AWESOME imprint stories: ****La Push Me off a Cliff**** and ****The Only Thing He Sees****.**

_Leah's POV_

Seth and I were going out for Slushies from Sonic.

"What do you want?" I asked, near tears. Sam had started talking to me again, and he started leading me on, only to blow me off today. He had told me that he would go out for drinks with me.

"Leah? Are you ok?" Seth shook me gently. I focused my eyes and shivered a little at the thought of Sam.

"I'm fine. What'd you say you wanted?"

"I _said_ that I wanted three chili cheese dogs, a watermelon Root 44, and a burger."

"I have twenty bucks and no appetite. Get whatever you want," I said shakily. He leaned over me and ordered.

Tilting my head back, I closed my eyes until the server came up. He was tall, built, and had blond hair. If he had black hair, he would have looked like a Quileute. Our eyes locked quickly.

"Three hot—hot dogs, a wat—watermelon slush, and a bur—burger." He stuttered through the order, not breaking our intense gaze. Behind him, Jacob walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh. My. God. Leah! It finally happened!" He squealed like a girl. "Ben, this is Leah. Leah, this is Ben. Ben, Leah's number is 324-9603." I scowled. I was not supposed to imprint, but I _had imprinted_ on this yummy man.

"Hi, Leah," He said shyly.

"Hey," I whispered, looking at the ground incredulously.

"Would you like to go out some time? I get off in ten minutes," He smiled. Ohhh. His smile was the most perfect—

"Leah!" Seth and Jacob screamed.

"Oh. Uhh. Yeah. Sure." I let Seth take the car home, and I stayed outside on the benches until Ben got off work.

**A/N: Do you like it? Should I keep on? Review Please!! **


	2. Ben's POV: Meeting

**I know you people hate re-writes, but you NEED to know what he was thinking.**

_Ben's POV_

It had been one of the busiest days in the year. I had been forced to work over-time, so naturally, I was tired. Nothing had gone well all day until I saw her. She had short, black hair and a nice tan. She had to be _the_ hottest girl I had ever seen.

"Hey, Bob?" I asked my manager.

"Hmm?"

"Can I take that order right there?" I pointed to the angel.

I walked out of the kitchen, towards her. The whole time I walked, we never looked away from each other. "Three hot—hot dogs, a wat—watermelon slush, and a bur—burger." She _had_ to hate me now, knowing that I was an idiot.

"Oh. My. God. Leah! It finally happened!" He squealed like a girl. "Ben, this is Leah. Leah, this is Ben. Ben, Leah's number is 324-9603." She grimaced. I grinned like a bonehead. Her eyes glazed over, as if she were going to cry or pass out.

"Hi, Leah," I said quietly.

"Hey," she whispered, looking at the ground shaking her head, as if not believing something. After what seemed like forever, I built up the courage to ask her—

"Would you like to go out some time? I get off in ten minutes," I blushed a little. I never blush. How did—

"Leah!" Seth and Jacob screamed.

"Oh. Uhh. Yeah. Sure." I screamed mentally. We stayed on the red benches until closing time Jacob walked out of the door and smiled deviously.

"Jacob. I swear. If you tell _anyone_ then I will personally murder you with my bare paw—hands." I could have sworn she was about to say paws. . . .

"Whatever. . . ." He walked off, looking shaken.

"Is he scared of you?" I asked.

"Eh." She kissed me, making me melt. She could have told me to do anything right then, and I would have done it.

"Would you—would you like to come home with me tonight?" She looked as if she was debating it. I started speaking really quickly. "If I'm going too fast, I'm sorry. It's just that I really really like you, and I'd like to--"

"Yes. I would love to. Where do you live?" She grinned and adjusted herself in my lap.


	3. I Love You

**I am a writing maniac today. Be proud.**

_Leah's POV_

He carried me to his house bridal-style. I did not really understand how he could. I had been working out like crazy to get rid of my anger.

"Aren't I a little heavy to be picked up by anyone?" I asked, smiling and looking into his deep brown eyes.

"No. You're perfect." I almost cried. I had never been called perfect. "You wanna meet my parents?" He asked, knowing I wouldn't. I looked up at him and slapped his back lightly. "Oww. That hurt." He pretended to be hurt.

"Aww. I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing him deeply, only to pull away seconds after starting the kiss.

"What was that for?" He looked down sadly.

"I have something to tell you," I had been thinking about this all night. "You know how you asked why I was so warm when we were at Sonic?"

"Mhmm."

"I—Well—It's easier to just show you." I started taking off my clothes.

When I got down to my bra and panties, he asked, "You're not a man, are you?"

"No. Just be quiet." I stripped down and fur-sploded.

"That's the horrible thing? You're a werewolf?" He smiled.

"How did you---"

"My sister is a werewol—" OH. My. God.

"Did you say a **SISTER?** Not a brother?" I practically screamed.

"That's usually what a sister is. By the way, you are the hottest dog I've ever see—"

I tackled him, probably breaking a couple of bones. "You. Did. Not. Just. Call. Me. A. Dog." I said through clenched teeth.

"You're the hottest werewolf I've ever met?"

"Thank you. Can I phase now?" I pleaded.

"What if I have a weird werewolf fetish? Huh? What if you being in your werewolf form turns me on?"

"Uhh. . . Does it?" I asked, almost scared.

"Ha-ha. No. It _**is**_ cool that you're a werewolf though. My sister thought she was the only one." He kissed me again, making me practically melt in his arms. "I love you, Leah," He said between us kissing. NO! He couldn't. No one had ever said that and meant it.

"I love you too, Ben."

**I'm thinking about deleting this. There are not many hits or reviews. . . .**


	4. Telling the Pack

**Wow. Seven whole reviews. You people can do better than that. . . .**

_Leah's POV_

"So your sister is really a werewolf?" I said for the thousandth time.

"Yes, Leah."

"Can she . . . imprint?" I asked, trying to be subtle about it.

"What's that?" he posed. I explained it, and he just kind of . . . froze. "Did you . . . ?"

I blushed. "Well . . . ." He then smiled and kissed me. "You don't mind being stuck with me for the rest of your life?" No one else would want to.

"If I did, would I be letting a fur ball in my house?" He laughed and held me close to him.

"Whatever. Can your sister have kids?" I asked hopefully. I had always wanted kids . . . or puppies.

"Leah! I don't know. How about this: I call her now and tell her to come down tomorrow."

I smiled contentedly. "OK. WAIT. Does that mean I'm staying at our house tonight?"

"No, Leah. You're sleeping in my dog's dog house."

"Did you just make another not-funny dog joke?" I asked, pretending to be angry.

"Why, yes. Yes, I did." He smirked.

"You really want to have broken bones, don't you?" I challenged.

"If they're from you, I would love them. Now come here." He opened his arms invitingly, in a way that no girl could resist. I curled up in his arms—that's right _curled_—and slept peacefully for the first time since SA--HE hurt me.

~The Next Day~

I woke up and looked around, not sure where I was. Then it hit me. I had imprinted, and I was at his house—in his bed.

"Good morning, sunshine," He smiled while eating his eggs. "How'd you sleep?"

"The best night's sleep I've ever had." I got out of bed and hugged him, inhaling deeply to sniff his cologne.

"Are you . . . sniffing me?" He snorted.

"Another dumb dog joke?" I sat in his lap and finished off the rest of his eggs. "Were you going to eat that? My canine side needed food." I smiled innocently.

"I remember Sarah (his sister) used to eat enough for an army. We thought she was going to get fat, but that was before she told me about the wolf thing. Mom and Dad still don't know," He whispered in my neck. "I know you need more food. Come on; you can meet my parents." I groaned for two reasons: I did not want to get out of his lap or meet his parents. If I met his parents, there was always a chance they wouldn't like me. Ben must have been studying my face, for he knew what I was thinking.

"They'll like you; don't worry." He grinned, pecked me on my lips, and carried me down the stairs to the kitchen. "What do you like?"

I yawned sleepily. "It doesn't matter. Cereal? Pop-Tart? Whatever is easy for you?"

"Pancakes, bacon, and eggs it is."

"You cook?" No man can cook . . . .

"Yeah. I always had to cook extra for Sarah because Mom would not be 'involved in getting her fat'. What a load, right?"

"Mhm," I said groggily. "Can I go—"

"Ben! You did not tell me you had a visitor! Who is she?" The woman who had to be his mom squealed.

"My girlfriend," He looked at the ground, obviously already tired of her questions. By now, I could tell that they did not have a great relationship. I could have sworn that she asked a million questions, not taking a breath the whole time. The times Ben _did_ get a word in, she interrupted him. I was only half-paying attention when I walked to the living room, curled up into a ball, and slept.

~An unknown time later~

"Leah? Leah?" Ben was shaking me awake. "Your food is cold."

"Eh. I don--are" I did not know why, but I was tired.

"Didn't you want to go to Jacob's house today?" He asked. I had said that . . . .

"Sure. I need to take a shower though. Well, whatever. It's not like they care how I look."

"Let's go then." He picked me up and carried me ALL THE WAY to Jacob's house.

"Put me down, please. I have an idea. Just stay here. I'll be right back," I smiled warmly and kissed him. I slowly walked to the house.

"LEAH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Seth shrieked. "WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Calm down. I'm fine." I smiled and hugged him.

"Why are you so . . . happy?" He demanded.

"Get the rest of the pack and I'll tell you." I replied smugly. He ran with his wolfy speed and gathered up everyone.

"Ben! Come here, baby!" I giggled. I saw the guys exchange looks of confusion.

"Hey, Leah." Ben hugged me.

"You Imprinted!" Seth, Embry, Sam, Quil, Paul, and Jared screamed. They all hugged me and congratulated me.

"They always do this when someone imprints?" He asked, laughing.

"Yes," We all answered.

"Now that we've told everyone, can we go back to your house and meet your sister?" I requested.

He didn't answer. Instead, he scooped me up and ran back to his house.

A tall, tan, muscled woman was standing on the porch, smiling happily. "Leah! It's so good to finally meet you!" She seized me with her huge arms. She had like three times more muscle than I did!

"I have so many questions," I breathed.


End file.
